


【朝耀/好茶】三个处男一台戏

by Milomua



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 03:38:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21293009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milomua/pseuds/Milomua
Kudos: 21





	【朝耀/好茶】三个处男一台戏

三个处男一台戏

绿色的眼睛缓缓睁开。  
晨光微熹沾染了窗帘，恍惚间世界像是一团白色的泡沫。少年嘶着气儿甩了甩头，太阳穴突突直跳，脑袋晕得发疼。  
艰难地撑着椅子想要站起来，手腕却被人猛地向下一拽，失去平衡的瞬间只来得及喊出一声卧槽，脑门便直直跟桌沿来了个亲密接触，疼得他直接飙出泪来。  
“谁TM有病啊！放开我！”  
抓他的人力气很大，亚瑟扑腾了几下也没扒拉开。他扭过头，愤怒地向罪魁祸首瞪去。  
一两秒钟的沉默，又或是过了一个世纪，亚瑟单手捂嘴，脸色惨白，嘴唇哆嗦着，从喉咙里挤出振聋发聩的尖叫。  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊我勒个擦这他妈什么情况啊！！！！”

一只夺命枕头裹挟着风声，准确地砸中了某只正在cos土拨鼠的绅士先生。  
“柯克兰你鬼叫个屁，爷切了你的屌喂阿尔弗雷——”  
慵懒的声音带着浓浓的起床气，亚瑟立马收声，羞涩地低下头。眼看着那条大红大绿、品味极其低下的被子蠕动了半天，突然钻出了一颗脑袋。黑色的长发乱七八糟地堆在肩膀上，王耀揉着眼睛，奶声奶气地用着最软萌的声音放最狠的话，却在看清亚瑟的一瞬间打住了话头。  
“哦呀。”  
王耀的眼神犀利了起来。  
眉毛挑起，目光缓慢下移，在脐下三寸停住。亚瑟故作镇定地挺起肩膀，双腿却不由自主地夹得紧了点。  
“我说柯克兰君，”王耀歪了歪头，一本正经。“您就没有什么想要解释的吗？”  
——“关于您现在正全裸着被绑在椅子上的情况？”  
“当然有。”高贵的英国绅士试图据理力争，“我才不是全裸，你瞧，这还有条红内裤。”  
“居然还有内裤，您真是好棒棒，我是不是应该给您鼓鼓掌？”王耀单手托腮，笑眯眯地抓起手机。“顺便说一句，柯克兰同学， 你脖子上套着个项圈哦，不信你自己摸摸看。”  
“不许拍我！“亚瑟赶紧站起来，右手又被一扯，不得不半跪在地毯上。恼怒地抬手扽了扽，也TM不知道谁打的死结，根本解不开。“妈的谁把我绑起来了？王耀是不是你！”  
“少血口喷人。”王耀严肃地对着焦，“三二一，茄子！”  
“茄子~”亚瑟条件反射地比剪刀手，复而反应过来，随手捡了个东西砸了过去。“你丫不许拍！赶紧过来给我解开！”  
“你这是求人帮忙的态度吗。”王耀偏头躲开，靠在抱枕上一脸慈祥。“至少也得给点诚意吧？乖，叫爸爸。”  
“你大爷！“  
“我发朋友圈咯。”王耀晃了晃头，把手机亮给亚瑟看。“真发了哦，九宫格，中间放一只憨批敬礼。”  
亚瑟急了。“你敢！”  
“我为啥不敢？”王耀笑眯眯地，“现在全裸着绑在凳子上哭天抹泪的又不是我。”  
亚瑟双手捂脸，仰天长啸：“老子遇人不淑啊！”  
“语文是看门大爷教的吗，你这叫交友不慎。”王耀发完了朋友圈，看着亚瑟满脸生无可恋地坐在地上，手腕都被磨红了，终究有点于心不忍。“嗨，我给你解开吧，谁叫小爷我人美心善呢，记得转我八百块钱。”  
“一百。”  
“七百九十九，deal.”  
王耀幸灾乐祸地掀被子下床，笑容还没从眼睛里下去，便陡然凝固在了脸上。电光火石间亚瑟还没看清发生了什么，王耀手疾眼快唰地把被子盖了回去，一把抓过抱枕，恶狠狠地压了上去。  
“呜呜呜呜help！”  
被子里的不明生物剧烈地挣扎了起来，亚瑟目瞪口呆。虽然不知道被子里有什么，但王耀动作之迅速、表情之狰狞让他有充分的理由怀疑，此时这货正在杀人灭口。不愧是练过的，这边还犹豫着要不要大声喊救命，被子里已经没有动静了。  
王耀气喘吁吁地拉开被子，于是亚瑟看见了挂在王耀腰间、正在口吐白沫的阿尔弗雷德。  
英国人突然觉得，王耀说不定跟他才是是真爱，毕竟把自己绑起来也只是奔着谋财去的，但面对阿尔弗雷德，真的是在害命。  
王耀揪着阿尔弗雷德的耳朵，把人拖起来。“喂！”  
阿尔弗雷德拍着胸脯喘气。“我不叫喂！我叫楚雨荨！”  
“我管你叫什么，你为什么在我床上？”王耀眼睛向下一溜，顿时杀气腾腾：“怎么回事，一个两个都他妈不穿衣服？”  
“Hero穿了！蓝色星条内裤！”阿尔弗雷德打了个滚，拿被子把自己严丝合缝地包了起来：“王耀你自己不也没穿吗！你还不如我呢，你连内裤都没有——”  
王耀一个上勾拳过去，世界的hero飙着鼻血华丽丽的地嵌在了天花板里，一时半会怕是抠不出来了。  
亚瑟抬头看了看自家弟弟，犹豫了一下，决定先忍着不拍照。  
毕竟现在的情况实在是太不妙了，换他是王耀，他也暴躁。气血方刚的年纪，荷尔蒙太容易被多巴胺驱使，两杯W字母打头的液体下肚，说实话，他还真不敢保证自己能干出点啥事来。  
尤其，在喜欢的人就在眼前，伸手就能抱到的情况下。  
亚瑟看着王耀蹙着眉头努力回忆的模样，脸颊鼓鼓的，好看的小鼻子皱了起来，可爱得像只苹果。感觉再多看一眼阿姆斯特朗回旋加速阿姆斯特朗炮就要装弹待发，亚瑟赶紧移开眼睛，虽然他也想不起来昨天到底是发了什么疯才脱了王耀的衣服，或者说，根本就没有脱了他衣服的记忆——然而他的动机是很明确的，不管是临时起意，还是在心里蓄谋已久。  
可是，可是他妈为什么是阿尔弗雷德跟王耀在床上光溜溜地睡在一起啊，混蛋！  
亚瑟怨念地抬起头，一口钢牙都要咬碎了。  
“昨天晚上到底怎么回事？”王耀咬着指甲思考，脑子里各种片段各种闪回，但都看不清原本的颜色。“不过有一点倒是可以肯定，亚瑟，你喝多了。”  
一提到酒，英国人瞬间面如死灰。  
“然后，”王耀晃着脑袋。“然后地球毁灭了我都不奇怪。”  
亚瑟心虚闭嘴。  
“可是讲道理我是喝不醉的啊，这不应该啊。”王耀抬起头，面色铁青，眼睛隐隐有杀气涌动。“所以说，你俩憨批昨晚蓄谋把小爷搞断片了，还扒了我的裤子，是做了什么吗——柯克兰先生？琼斯先生？”  
“冷静冷静，冲动是魔鬼啊王小爷！”亚瑟双手护胸，努力眨着眼睛，试图让自己看上去更加楚楚可怜一点。“万一，万一是您自己喝多了，借酒装疯侵犯了我呢，有没有这种可能？你看我被绑在椅子上了都，没有战斗力的呀！”  
至少在这一刻，亚瑟是诚心诚意地感谢那位把自己绑在椅子上的魔鬼大姐的。  
王耀满脸嫌弃。“我对你那个丑陋又肮脏的屁股没有一点兴趣，真的。”  
“不许说我的屁股坏话！”亚瑟勃然大怒，“他也是很辛苦的，你没有看到他的努力吗！”  
正谈话间，阿尔弗雷德被动放置技能结束，从天花板上掉了下来，给床铺砸了个坑。王耀瞧着美国青年两瓣白花花的屁股就气不打一处来，可是抬眼看了一圈居然没看到衣服，只好裹着浴巾下了床。  
“喂，亚瑟，把手抬起来。”  
“哈？”  
“抬手，你那两个咖啡豆有什么好捂的？”  
“哪有我这分明是粉红色的——”  
“啊啊啊闭嘴闭嘴！”  
冷光一闪，亚瑟用力闭上眼睛。本以为要被三刀六洞了，手腕却突然一松。抬眼看见王耀逆着窗户，灿烂的阳光给他整个人镶了层金边，一张俊脸面无表情，蛋糕刀在指间转的飞起，整个人依旧杀气腾腾，好像随时有可能过来给自己一下的亚子。  
亚瑟缩了缩脖子，我的马鸭，他是怎么做到只一下，就用蛋糕刀割开那么粗的绳子的啊？  
“把衣服穿上。”王耀伸脚踢了踢，亚瑟顺着他线条美好的小腿向下看过去，王耀脚踩着的是阿尔弗雷德的短裤，好像有点脏。相比之下，亚瑟的衬衫领带被扔得到处都是，显然是花力气甩飞的。再放眼望去，王耀自己的衣服却不在这个房间，或者说，不在有床的这个房间。  
雅蠛蝶，亚瑟心里哀嚎，这真是太他妈糟糕了。  
很显然对方跟他想到一起去了，王耀弯下腰，白皙的手指万分嫌弃地勾着他衬衫的一角，在红成大枣的亚瑟面前晃了晃：“臂力惊人啊少年，敢问您这急着干嘛去啊？”  
亚瑟一把抢过裤子穿上，祖母绿的眼睛里风平浪静：“英国绅士不裸奔。”  
“空口无凭可没什么说服力呢。”王耀摸着下巴，“没去裸奔，那你干嘛了？”  
亚瑟抿紧嘴唇。  
其他解释当然有，而且显而易见。但亚瑟当然是不敢说的，说了鸡鸡会被割掉喂阿尔弗雷德的！气氛正微妙着，阿尔突然不知道打哪冒了出来，把KY两个字母刻在骨子里的美国少年当然体会不到自己哥哥千回百转七窍玲珑的小心思，上来就是一记恶狠狠的直球。  
“这有啥看不出来的，亚瑟发酒疯急着上你啊，小耀耀。”  
王耀回过头，展颜一笑。  
阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯，卒，享年17岁。  
“姑且先认定亚瑟你就是要去裸奔好了。“王耀拍着手，脚底下狠劲碾了碾阿尔弗雷德的脑袋，满意地听到几声哀嚎。“可是他妈我的衣服在哪儿？”  
“不光衣服，我更在意为什么你会跟阿尔弗雷德睡在一张床上。“  
“呃，这我怎么知道？”  
亚瑟后退了两步，望向凌乱的床。湿漉漉的床单，湿漉漉的被子，他说不清是什么感觉，好像心脏扎在了刺猬上。目光逡巡，英国人猛地眯起眼睛，一抹不易觉察的红色映入眸子，大脑一片空白，他突然就丧失了上前察看的勇气。  
“喂，王耀。”  
“嗯？”  
“你有没有什么特殊的感觉，就比如……”亚瑟咬了咬牙，“比如屁股疼什么的？”  
王耀笑眯眯地凑了过来，胳膊搭在他的肩膀上。“柯克兰同学宁想死吗？”  
“我认真的。”  
不知道是不是梁静茹给了英国人勇气，亚瑟突然扭过头，直视着王耀的眼睛。  
尽管只有短短的一瞬间，英国人确定自己没有错过他眼中一闪而过的慌乱。王耀转过头，光裸的脖颈在亚瑟面前一闪而过。号称从不裸奔的英国绅士看着他，脑海里突然浮现出这个嚣张的家伙在身下克制隐忍的表情——汗水顺着绯红的脸颊滑落，嘴唇潮湿，齿间断断续续地让他轻点慢点。腰无意识地扭动，盘在他身上的腿跟着他冲撞的节奏，性感地晃来晃去。那双含泪的金色眸子太清晰太漂亮，不知道是昨晚真实的记忆，还是在他无数次在脑海中描摹过的结果。  
“我跟阿尔弗雷德不可能有什么。”王耀抓了抓头发，似乎有点烦躁。“你不用担心。”  
“我我才没担心……”  
“那可不一定啊小耀。”美国青年艰难地坐了起来，“毕竟我们昨晚都喝多了耶！”  
王耀一脚踹在他脸上。  
“妈的，一天到晚叭叭的，怎么就你有嘴？” 

亚瑟轻咳一声扭开脸，恰到好处地藏住脸上的红晕。“既然我们都不记得昨晚发生了什么，那就先看看这房间里都有什么吧……说不定看到了，就能想起来了。”  
“哦？你确定？”  
王耀回头扫了一眼地毯，手疾眼快捂住了亚瑟的眼睛。亚瑟闻到他身上沐浴露的气味，发梢扫在颊畔，连着心尖尖的酥痒。王耀似乎在他耳边笑了笑，亚瑟其实并不能确定那声轻哼是不是笑，湿热的呼吸喷在脖子上，他猛地瑟缩了一下，王耀的声音里是他无法理解的情绪，却足够让他心猿意马。  
“白痴啊，这边走。”  
“哦……哦。”  
亚瑟懵懵懂懂地跟着走了几步，冰凉柔软的手移开了。来不及贪恋那抹过于美好的触感，他睁开眼睛，瞬间石化在了当场。  
王耀拉着浴巾站他身边，脸上的笑容宛如火山爆发前的平静。  
“不知道现在的情形对柯克兰先生有没有帮助呢？”王耀伸出手，一个一个指了过去：“一、两、三、四……地上这是有几个避孕套啊？”  
亚瑟汗如雨下。“啊那个，说、说不定是你，你也有可能用——”  
“都说了小爷对你俩这肮脏的屁股不感兴趣。”王耀和煦地微笑着，亚瑟睁大眼睛，看见死神在他身后挥着镰刀，缓缓升起。“或许，我还需要多给你一点提示。”  
“啊？啊别！”  
亚瑟慌乱地按住王耀试图掀起浴巾的手，卧槽这太考验压枪技术了啊。  
“不不不，别，别这样，阿尔弗雷德还在……不，不然咱们先把他捂死？”  
“闭嘴。”  
王耀甩开他，缓缓拉开了浴巾。亚瑟慌的简直不知道看哪里，被王耀一把捏住脖子固定住。拇指在喉结上危险地滑动着，时不时的压迫感让他寒毛直立。亚瑟动弹不得，眼睁睁地看着浴巾自王耀肩膀滑落下去。  
几点暗红的痕迹在白皙的皮肤上分外亮眼，饶是亚瑟再傻逼，也不可能不知道那是什么。脑子里似乎有一百只朵蜜在疯狂跳舞，已经没什么理智可言的亚瑟直愣愣地伸出手，刚想要确认一下，却被王耀一把攥住手指，向下一压，只听咔嚓一声，英国人瞬间爆发出仇者快亲者痛的惨叫。  
“那啥，还有可能是、是阿尔弗雷德啊！“  
“嗯。”王耀点点头，“当然有可能。”  
“所以为什么不……”  
“我刚才不是已经把那个傻逼捂了个半死了吗。”王耀冷漠地拉起浴巾，笑容更凛冽了些，看得亚瑟直发毛。“或者说，柯克兰你其实特希望是他干的？”


End file.
